


him and his toxic orange eyes

by bpdcerberus



Series: Highschoolstuck AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'just one' ruse, Drinking, M/M, Smoking, Toxic Relationships, implied drunk sex, implied sex, stress smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one smoke, Jake.<br/>Just one sip, Jake.</p><p>In which Jake finds that 'Just One' is just a ruse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	him and his toxic orange eyes

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this starts out 4 years before the rest of the fics in the series. You'll understand why later.
> 
> (also for anyone who doesn't live in america, highschool is the last 4 grades of school. 9th years are freshman, 10th years are juniors, 11th years are sophomores and 12th years are seniors.)

Jake sat next to Dirk the first day of highschool, obviously unknowing of how much this boy would screw him over.

Jake was always an innocent, naive guy, hardly even understanding sex jokes when he was actually around people who would make them.

Dirk, however. Dirk Rhett Strider was a very VERY different story. 

As punk as it gets, including face piercings, bright orange hair, dark clothing and loud music.

Not to forget his greatest triumph, _crime._

Theft, vandalisim, graffitti.

This guy was the epitome of bad boys, including the devilish looks.

That was one thing Jake knew about the Strider immediately- he was _hot._

\--

A boy with tan skin and short black hair sat next to Dirk on the first day of school. The guy looked like a total geek, thick glasses and front two teeth just a tad larger than his others, just enough to poke out above his lower lip.

This guy was tall and lean, but he had muscle. Dirk looked him over with interest.

His last boyfriend had recently broken up with him, telling him he was toxic, and he ruined his life.

Dirk didn't see how.

Or so he claimed.

Dirk _knew_ he was an asshole. Manipulative, commanding. Each of his boyfriends were a toy. He picked them out like clothes, reeled them in and ruined them.

Pure assholery.

He often played the innocent card just to get a kick out of it.

It was all a game to Dirk, the concept of love.

\--

The first block passed without problem. Jake payed attention in class, although the first day most classes just went over rules of the classroom.

Jake didn't see the boy again untill lunch time.

He was simply sitting there, minding his own buisness and chatting with a girl from his Chemistry class, Jane Crocker. She was much shorter than him with short black hair, a cyan shirt and red-framed glasses. Jane was curvy, but in Jake's opinion, the curves looked great on her. 

The pair quietly ate their lunch, and all was peaceful untill a flame-haired boy plopped down next to Jake.


End file.
